No I Just Can't Wait To Be King
by Blue Liquorice and Bookworm
Summary: Nikola is finally King of the world, ruler of all things. He's even got that Golden Throne and minions that we ALL knew he wanted. So then where is the Sanctuary Team?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sanctuary, and I wouldn't really want to. I'd just like to be one of those actresses that act and can write scripts and direct sometimes (now THAT would be awesome, too much stress would come from actually owning it! Plus, if I could write scripts, Ashley would be alive and kicking!)

**Summary/Blurb thingy: **Nikola is finally King of the world, ruler of all things. He's even got that Golden Throne and minions that we ALL knew he wanted. So then where is the Sanctuary Team?

**Note: **Inspired by the fact that I couldn't get the 'The Lion King' song (which I've named the fan fiction after) out of my head! From that, I remembered Nikola's want to be ruler of the world (or something like that) and I wondered. What would happen to everyone that we know if he did end up become king?

This story is completely random and just appeared out of nowhere. There has been a fair bit of thought put into it, but even then I'm not entirely sure if this is truly my best work. So if you read it, I suggest you keep an eye on my "THE NOTEBOARD" on my profile, as this story is subject to change in the near future. That is, if you can make me think otherwise… which means reviews people!

Also, Henry's job was borrowed and inspired by a fan fiction I read a while ago. From Memory, it was a Twilight/Sanctuary crossover called "Vampire's don't sparkle" – Which I recommend cause it was hilarious!

Hmm, now is there anything else I'd like to let you all know… (Note that there will not be so many "Notes" in future stories unless I really need to know something! Also, check out my THE NOTEBOARD to find out some stuff about upcoming fics and callings for help and etc.) Oooh, I know! Could someone please PM all these meanings for things that tell you what type of fan fiction, stories are, like "slash" and "ship" and "Gen" and "cannon" and etc. Cause confused is the understatement of what I am when it comes to this!

I also couldn't help but make Nikola seem a little evil – but it was so funny!

Ah, I think this is what is called AU (I have no idea what that means) so characters may seem a little out-of-wack.

This is for my awesome bestie Green Liqourice and Bookworm , for suffering through (and adding to) my endless, and insane ideas and finally sitting down to watch Sanctuary with me, there by, me creating a MONSTER! lol :)

I shall now stop blabbering on and allow you to read the story, Ciao!

* * *

**No I Just Can't Wait To Be King**

All was grand, and all was good. He had everything he ever wanted. Nice big golden throne, a big house – which was really only the old Sanctuary Mansion at the moment. His castle was being built as he thought about it – and Vampire Minions as well as Human ones.

He was the ruler of the world.

He looked to the silver throne beside him, at the beautiful, blue eyed, brown haired woman dressed in the finest fabrics. He felt his heart melt at the sight of her smiling face.

At that moment, the Sasquatch walked in, followed by the Indian child.

The Chief Servant and his Queen's favourite Maid.

He felt so evil when he turned down the girl's askance to become pat of the Secret Police force; it almost brought a tear to his eye. Though, it did make sense to have someone protecting his Queen when he wasn't around, he trusted the Girl to protect her.

His queen lent in towards her maid and whispered a few words in her ear. The girl nodded her head respectfully to her and gave him a death glare.

But he wasn't fussed.

At that moment, the Chief Servant ordered the lunch to be served.

The Chief Wine pourer stood beside Nikola, refilling the man's glass every time it started to grow empty. The boy was exceptionally good at that with his brilliant observatory skills.

The Royal Librarian sat in his corner of the room; his rich voice carefully pronouncing each word of the book in front of him as he read to the court.

At that moment, the werewolf came in. He was the leader of Nikola's secret police. And he did a very good job of it. Behind him two other werewolves bought in a tall man with a scar down the side of his face and a bald head. The smell of Garbage coming from him could be smelt from miles away. A look of distress flickered on his Queen's face as she gently turned her head away from the stink.

"Ah so the Garbage Man has decided to pay us a visit. The man is lucky enough I gave him a job and that he's not on the streets." Nikola said as he caressed Helen's cheek, the look of disgust was clear on the Garbage Collector's face. "Actually, he should be thankful that his Queen has a gentle heart." He continued.

"I'd prefer to be homeless or dead then forced into cleaning up after you." Druitt replied and spat in Nikola's face.

Nikola just smirked and waved his hand in the werewolves' direction.

"That can be arranged."

...

"Nikola. Nikola. NIKOLA!"

The smirking, sleeping form of Nikola Tesla was beginning to get on John's last nerve.

Which wasn't exactly a place you wanted to be.

"Ah! Wa! Huh?" Nikola shot up and glared at John. _Why was it that such a beautiful dream had to be woken up by something so… ugly? _Nikola thought before her got up and straightened him-self out. At that moment, Kate walked in.

"Magnus wants to know why it takes so long to wake someone up for a meeting." She said bored, checking her watch.

Nikola had to hold his tongue to stop himself from yelling. _Useless Maid I will come when I Wish!_ He thought, before another sudden thought erupted in his brain.

What he saw. It was a dream.

Nikola began to sulk as he walked out of the room.

"What is wrong with Him?" Kate asked as she watched the man walk down the Sanctuary hall.

"Well, judging by the sleep talking that was going on before I entered the room. Someone can't wait to be King." Druitt answered and walked out of the room. Kate stared at his disappearing back confused.

* * *

Okay, so it sadly doesn't have Ashley in it, and it's not really my most fabulous work, but it's the best I could do with little info and a plot Nubbin that refused to leave me be.

So please read and review!

-Blue Liquorice and Bookworm


End file.
